The disclosure is generally related to the field of imaging systems for high-density biochemical arrays.
High-density biochemical arrays and associated machines allow multiple biochemical experiments, sometimes billions, to be performed in parallel. This ability accrues from the development of techniques to perform each experiment in a very small volume and to pack the experiments very close together. To observe the experiments efficiently, advances analogous to miniaturization advances in other high technology industries are needed. Specifically, what is needed are fast, accurate, repeatable and robust imaging techniques for biochemical arrays.